Say Love
by Reigns'Sweetheart
Summary: When Seth Rollins met a young woman named Katrina, a part of him doubted he would ever see her again. But deep down, he couldn't deny how she secretly made him homesick for something he didn't know of yet. After years of accepting what he thought would never happen, fate showed that everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

 ** _Prologue_**

Walking around in the park, 22 year old Seth Rollins was on his break and wanting to enjoy some time by himself. He was a guard and had been for a few years now, first back home in the States, and now in England. He's not sure how long he'll be in this country, for there were times when he thought about going back home to Iowa, where he was from. When he was passing by a large tree, he slowed down to spend a few minutes in the shade. He was wearing all black, from his short sleeve shirt to his black jeans and black sneakers and his hair up in a bun. The park wasn't that big, but it was a decent size and there wasn't many people walking around because of the all of the rain that had been plaguing the city for the last couple of days. Hearing someone sniffle a few times, he looked around until he circled the tree and saw a woman sitting down, with her head in her hands. Quickly looking up, she gasped suddenly seeing someone standing there. Her eyes were red from crying, but her blue eyes took his breath away. Dark hair that made them stand out more, even with it in her face. Clear, smooth skin with a birthmark above her right eyebrow. Full, pink lips that were frowning with sadness. But she looked so young. Maybe no more than 18 years old. She wore jeans, boots that reached her ankles and a simple white shirt, underneath a sweater.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Seth quickly says. "What's wrong?"

"Don't get to close. They'll think you're trying to hurt me." The woman replies with the softest voice, most angelic voice he's ever heard.

He looked at her confused, before looking around to see who she was talking about. "Do you need help? Are you hurt?"

"No." She quickly says, sitting up. "I'm just...I'm just trying to hide. There's just a lot going on right now. Who are you?"

"My name is Seth. What's yours?" He asked, kneeling down a safe distance from her.

"Katrina." She quietly says, barely above a whisper.

By the sound of her accent, he knew she must have been from somewhere here in England. But his heart sped up a bit. He's heard that name before, but for some reason, he just couldn't put together, from where.

"That's a nice name." He says.

She looked up at him and rested her head on her legs as she wrapped her arms around them. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, so he thought to try to get her to show him more of that smile.

"Do you like birds?" Seth asks, hearing birds chirp as the sun shines more. Seeing her nod, he gets more comfortable and a little closer. "What's your favorite?"

"Hummingbirds." Katrina replies. "Do you have one?"

Seth shrugged. "If I had to choose one, it would the Eagle."

"Where are you from?" She asks him.

"Iowa. It's in the United States." He tells her. "It's long way from home."

"Don't you miss it, there?" Katrina asks. "And why are you here in England?"

"Yeah, I do. But I like it here, too." Seth tells her. "I started traveling because of my job and I fell in love with it. When I got here, I didn't want to leave. I went back home, finished what I had left of my job there, and moved out here."

"That's a bit step, isn't it?" She asks.

Seth nods and shrugs. "Sometimes it's worth it."

He sees a tear fall down her cheek, and it damn near breaks his heart, seeing her like that. "Whatever is making you cry, won't last forever, sweetheart. Neither will that pain."

"How do you know?" Katrina asks.

"Bad times don't last forever, sweetheart." Seth tells her. "I've seen a lot of things in my life, so far. But I know a good person when I see one and you deserve the best. You'll have good again in your life."

Katrina reaches out and her fingers softly touches his cheek. Everything around him had stopped, as if time had frozen over. Stopping along his beard, she softly smiled as they locked eyes.

"You have a good soul and not because you're being nice. The eyes are the windows to our souls. Don't let anything or anyone ruin that." She says.

Katrina let her hand fall and when their hands met, two of their fingers caught, and held for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly hearing someone calling her name, she quickly straightened up and looked over at Seth. He missed her touch on his face, but quickly pushed that to the back of his mind.

She smiles again. "Nice to meet you, Seth."

"Katrina!" A man calls out.

Looking over at the man in front of her, once more, she left and walked towards the group of men that were waiting for her. He could tell they were probably security by the way they were dressed and their build, but he hoped she would look back. When she finally did, he couldn't help but want to see her again after this. It would be years before they would finally get their chance encounter to meet once more. Who knows if she would even remember him if they ever did. What chance would he ever have at seeing her if he was thinking about moving back home? He's spent the last three years here and he's accomplished more than he thought he would. Got to continue traveling and seeing the world, all while being fortunate enough to have a job. He would have to accept that this would probably be the only time he would ever see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

 _ **Present Day**_

Seth walked into a house that was more like a mansion, with his best friends, Roman and Dean. It was three floors, with a gravel road, leading up to the house. Stone and bricks, spotless windows, two garages, security cameras in every place you can think of around the outside of the house, a gate surrounding the house itself, and that was just the outside. It was built about a couple of years ago, so it's still fairly new. The inside of the house was just as great, if not better, than the outside.

The three of them were joining a group of guys that were hired to be part of a security team for one of the daughters of Margaret and James Vanderbilt. The couple had four children together, with this team being for their youngest. Margaret Vanderbilt is a duchess, and her husband James is a Duke. They've lived in England their entire lives and met when the two were still teenagers. It wasn't until James returned from his first tour with the British Army, that their friendship blossomed into a romance.

Walking into the house, hardwood floors were under their feet. There was a closet by the door, and a small seat right across from it. As the house opened into much larger space, there were marble floors and a large staircase, with white pillars that eventually led to the staircase going into two separate directions. The living room had a large flat screen television, with speakers on each side and a glass table in between the television and the charcoal couch that, though it was large and long in length, looked cozy with the fireplace. There were pictures of family and friends and candles that had been turned off but looked as if it had been recently used. The kitchen was probably larger than any house that Seth has ever seen. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, with a granite counter, several chairs and a few drawers as well as a grill on one side of the island. A stainless steel fridge, two ovens, a stove, a large sink, cabinets filled with plates and cups that were most likely used when there were guests over, and different ingredients for food. The large back yard has a lake in the distance with neatly trimmed grass, trees and views of other houses in the distance, and a cozy little area for people to grill and sit and enjoy a beautiful view of the sunset at the end of the day.

"Men, thanking you making it today." Said a voice from behind.

His name is Paul Levesque and he is the head of security. At over 6 feet tall and over 200 pounds, he was a large man. Very nice once you got to know him, but had no problem standing up for himself and the people he cared about. He's been with the Vanderbilt family for years and worked his way up to being head of the security team.

"Now as you know, Ms. Vanderbilt has been on a business trip for the last two weeks and is already on her way home. Should be getting here any time now." He says, which would explain why the place looks spotless, just in time for her return. "While we wait for her arrival, follow me and we'll go over a few final things."

They followed the man upstairs to the second floor which is where they would always meet throughout the day. The hallway had paintings and pictures of scenery and family members along the family line. Large windows with curtains neatly kept aside, letting the natural light come through with views of the surrounding area with a lake in the distance. Neatly trimmed grass and flowers lined the area. The room was almost as big as the living room and it held screens of every single camera, in and around the house. There was a mahogany table with chairs around it, that would be used for meetings and discussions.

"Okay, so everyone will be getting these earpieces." Paul starts off saying, placing them on the table. "If ever they do not work, please let me or Nigel know so that we can get them fixed or have them replaced. I have everyone's documentations of everything needed. Now, these computers and screens are top of the line. You have access to every camera in this house, and for every camera outside the perimeter of this house, including the gate at the front. We also have access to the intercom at the gate. Your experience and your training Will come into handy here. I will be back and forth between , her brother and sisters, and her parents, so I won't always be here. Therefore Nigel will be here as well, and he'll be able to help out, especially when I'm not here. Now for those of you who have never worked for Ms. Vanderbilt before, no worries. Believe me, she's a real sweetheart. Easy to get along with, and likes to stay out of trouble. But that doesn't mean that you stop doing you're work when she's around."

When he momentarily paused, looking past everyone's shoulders. With a smile, it was confirmed that she had arrived. This was the moment that Seth was looking forward to since he had gotten hired for this security team. At the same time, though, he wasn't sure exactly what to think or feel about this situation. It had been ten years since he had last seen her. He thought he would never see her again and had accepted the fact that they would probably never meet again. For the first year since that day, he couldn't get away from everything that had reminded him of her. His friends thought he was crazy, and thought he was obsessing with her. When Seth first met her, he didn't know for sure who she was, other than her name sounding familiar. It wasn't until a few days after their encounter, that he had realized who she was and who her family was, that he had realized why it sounded so familiar. So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the door open. In came the women he tried to not think about for the last ten years. About 5 foot 8, grey dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, a light black sweater, and black heels that clicked with confidence in every step she took. Her long dark hair, slicked back into a neat ponytail, showing those beautiful blue eyes that were burned into his memory. Manicured nails and toes, with a charm bracelet on her right wrist.

She went over to Paul and gave him a hug and a big smile before turning her attention to the rest of the men. Katrina had light makeup on, with lipgloss and her phone in one hand, with her purse in the other. Looking at her phone, she smiled when she looked up.

"Good afternoon. It's nice to finally see you all." The woman softly says with the sweetest voice. "I'm Katrina Vanderbilt."

The men greeted her and as she looks around the room, her eyes land on 6'1, with brown eyes and black hair, Seth Rollins. Her eyes took him in, from his beard to those brown eyes of his that she had seen before. She remembered those eyes and the kind soul that it showed. A hint of a smile graced her lips before she looked over at Paul, once more.

"Thank you all for being here, today and I look forward to seeing you all more often." She adds.

Saying something to Paul, she thanked everyone once more and left. Seth let it a breath that he didn't know he's been holding. He had accepted all those years ago that he would probably never get to see her in person again, and yet here he was on her security team.

"Show her that she can trust you. That she can be comfortable around you and that you're capable of doing you're job." Paul says. "You'll know when she believes you're doing a good job."

Twenty minutes later and Paul let the men start on their shifts for the remainder of the day, to start getting a hang on things there. Seth took a look at the screens and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Seeing somebody in one of the screens, he looks and sees Katrina passing by with a basket of clothes. Checking what floor it was on, he saw that it was on the third floor. Remembering that there was a laundry room on the second floor, Seth was battling with himself. He had the urge to go see her. To talk to her and see if she remembered him. But a part of him also wanted to fight the urge to do it. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself if she didn't or if she didn't care to have much to do with him regardless. Of course, there were other reasons, but he wasn't going to visit those at the moment.

Seth found his feet moving him into the hallway and he saw Katrina walking into the laundry room. Making his way there, it was as his feet were on a mission. She had changed into a plain, black t-shirt and black yoga pants with sneakers. Her hair was still in a ponytail and had some music playing on her phone as she started putting her clothes in the washing machine. Taking a good look at her, he saw how she was more curvy, and in all the right places. She still looked so young and more beautiful than what he remembered. Seeing those blue eyes looking up at him, he froze.

"Is everything alright?" Katrina asks.

"Everything is fine. I just came to see if you needed help or anything." Seth managed to say.

She smiled and closed the door of the machine. "No, I'm okay. If anything, I'll let someone know. Thank you, though."

Starting the machine, Katrina puts in some soap and looks back up at Seth. Their eyes linger on each other and something passed between the two of them that they couldn't quite explain. They just knew that it was there, bordering on a language that only they understood.

"Feel free to let me know if you need something. Anything." Seth offered.

"Thank you." Katrina softly replied.

Seth smiled and forced himself to leave the room. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest, he leaned against the wall and tried to slow it down. Katrina found herself disappointed that she couldn't get herself to say more to him. She couldn't get the words or the courage to say what she wanted to say to him. Then again, when she saw that he didn't return, she didn't bother to go try.

Later that night, Katrina found herself wide awake at almost two in the morning, despite being exhausted. She tossed and turned in her bed, before just giving up. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her robe and her slippers, and quietly walked out of her room, closing her door behind her. She slowly made her way through the hallway, looking at the marble floors, the small tables that held flowers and the paintings that were up on the walls. The curtains were closed on the windows, keeping the little light from the night sky out. Deciding to make her way to the kitchen, she turned on the light and went to the fridge to get some water. Sitting down at the island, with her cup of water, she enjoyed the quiet for a moment, until she heard what sounded like footsteps. Seeing a shadow, she sat up and relaxed a bit when she saw that it was Seth. He wore a black shirt with sweat pants and his hair up in a messy bun, compared to her spaghetti strap, white shirt with long pants and her long hair in a messy bun of her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here." He says, going to the fridge.

"It's okay. I thought everyone was still sleeping." Katrina replies.

Pouring himself a glass of water. "Is it okay if I sit?"

When she nods, he sits down across from her on the island and takes another sip. A few moments pass by, before either of them speak.

"Can't sleep?" Seth quietly asks.

"No." She says. "You?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. Got a lot on my mind. It's been a long day, though I'm sure it's not as long as yours."

"It can be exhausting at times. Even when you get used to it." Katrina says with a small smile. "The last two weeks have felt like it could have gone on forever."

"Same here." Seth adds, noticing her dimples. "A lot of anticipation."

"Because of working here?" She asks, looking over at him, drinking some of her water.

His eyes met hers and he shrugged looking down. "I was looking forward to it actually. Just didn't know what all to expect."

"Yeah, I guess." Katrina says, looking down at her cup.

When they were both done and cleaned their cups, Seth had offered to walk her to her room so she wouldn't have to go by herself. Katrina accepted the offer and felt his presence behind her as they made their way back up to the third floor. When they were only a few feet away from her bedroom, she had slowed down a bit.

"Do you not remember me?" She heard him ask.

Stopping, she turned around and waited until he was close enough that she could notice his brown eyes, searching her face for something. She knew there was a reason why she recognized those eyes of his, earlier in the day. Her breath caught in her throat.

"From the day in the park when you found me crying, by the tree." Katrina softly says. "You told me that whatever was making me cry, wouldn't last forever. Neither would the pain."

Katrina reached out her hand and gently placed it on Seth's cheek, like she did all those years ago. In that moment, time had frozen, but boy was Seth relieved. He just wanted to make sure she really remembered him.

"You still have a good soul." She whispers. "Please don't let anyone or anything ruin it."

When her hand drops to her side, he catches her hand with his. She hooked two of their fingers together. The same two fingers from that day in the park. Their eyes collided with each other's and relief washed over them once more.

"It's been ten years." Seth tells her.

"Ten years, too long." Katrina replies.

Noticing that their hands were still joined, they pulled away and cleared their throats. Walking back to her room, they stood outside her door and they gazed into each other's eyes again when she opened the door.

"You should try to get some sleep, Ms. Vanderbilt." Seth softly says.

"Call me Katrina." She replies.

He nods. "It's still a pretty name. Goodnight...Katrina."

"Goodnight." She replies, going into her room.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes, not realizing that he was still standing outside her door, wanting to be near her again and hear her voice. After all this time, how could it be that they finally found their way back to each other? How could it be that she still made him feel something that he yearned to feel more of? What would happen now? There was so many questions that they each had, but neither knew how to go about finding the answers to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars in this story. Locations and names are used for story purposes only.**

The past two weeks had been so hectic with Katrina's work schedule and her having to travel and with all of her meetings, that it was nice to have a bit of a break for a day to relax and regroup. Seth was with Roman and Dean, both who he had known for a couple of years now before getting the chance to work with them now. They had become like brothers and were catching up on a few things. They were both married and Roman had three kids. One girl and twin boys. Dean and his wife didn't have any kids yet, but eventually they would have some of their own.

After about half an hour, Seth noticed that Katrina still hadn't come into the kitchen to grab anything for lunch. Looking at the time, he also realized that he didn't see her that morning for breakfast, either. With how much she's been working, he's noticed that once she's in work mode, it's difficult to get her out of it.

"Ms. Katrina's like that." Said one of the cooks when he passed by, noticing when Seth looked at the time. He was an elder man, but kind and gentle with a heavy English accent. "She gets so busy and so wrapped up in work, that it's like she forgets to eat. Mr. Levesque made sure she had breakfast this morning, though."

"Workhorse?" Asks Dean. "I've noticed that the last couple of weeks and if you look at her record when it comes to work, she just goes and goes. And goes."

The man smiles and shrugs. "Ms. Katrina likes to work. At least she works for what she's gotten instead of just expecting it to be given to her. She's worked very hard to get to were she is, especially in that company."

Katrina worked at a Fortune 500 company that excelled in technology and was worth over a billion dollars. With all of the hard work that she had been putting in since her time in college, she had been rising in the ranks and was now one of the youngest people to hold the position that she held.

"If you just give me a couple of minutes, I can make her favorite sandwich and maybe one of you fine gentlemen can make sure she gets it and that she remembers to eat." The man says, excusing himself.

He grabs the things that he needs and starts making her sandwich while Seth turns his attention back to his friends. Letting out a sigh, he looks through his phone, knowing that the guys' attention was on him. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, their attention continued to remain on him.

"You know I'll take it to her, right?" Seth asks without looking up.

"We know." Dean says. "Hopefully you'll talk to her this time."

"Is this high school?" He asks.

Dean and Roman chuckle, before picking up on a conversation from earlier. Seth got up and walked up to the cook who had a plate set up with a sandwich and some seedless grapes. He went to the fridge and poured some water into a cup and handed it over to Seth.

"Please make sure that she eats." He softly says with a kind smile.

"I will." Seth replies before grabbing the plate and cup, and making her way to the office that she had in the house.

Greeting some of the guards on his way up to the third floor, his thoughts kept taking him to that day, in the park. It was years ago, though it sometimes felt like it was longer than what it really was. Sometimes, it felt like it was just yesterday. He never would have thought that he would be working for her now. They were both all grown up and yet there were still things that they didn't know about each other. Seth wanted to change that. He wanted to get to know the woman behind those blue eyes that still lived in his memory, because those same blue eyes never left. How could he forget those eyes? Seth recognized them, the moment he saw her again and he knew the moment their eyes met, there somewhere inside of her, she remembered him, too. At least he hoped she did. When he got to her office, the doors were closed, and after letting out a deep breath, he knocked. A few seconds later, he heard her voice and opened the door to let herself in.

The office was large, but it was somehow cozy. Large windows with the curtains pulled back, showed the rain falling against the window, on a chilly and cloudy day. Carpets, shelves filled with books, a fireplace that was currently being used, a mahogany desk that Katrina sat at, with an open laptop and paperwork that she was putting together and back in their places of folders and their drawers. When she looked up, she smiled up at him and it did something to him that he couldn't explain.

"I thought you could use some lunch." Seth says, placing the plate and the cup of water on her desk.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." With that same smile that was now showing her dimples.

Seth watched as she did a few things on her laptop, and turned it off before closing it. She neatly put everything in place before standing up. Katrina was dressed in jeans and a beige sweater with the sleeves rolled up a bit and her hair in a braid. He could smell her scent. Strawberries and a perfume that he still didn't know the name of.

"I'll let you finish up. Let me know if you need anything." Seth says, about to turn to leave.

"You can stay." Katrina softly says. "I would like if you stayed. Unless you have something you need to do."

He looks at her and catches her blue eyes. Agreeing to stay, they took a seat on the couch by the window and she offered him a grape. They started talking about how their day was going and the last two weeks as well as how her asking how he was adjusting to things.

"To be honest, I've been looking forward to trying to talk to you." Seth says.

"You have?" She asks, adjusting herself so that her legs are tucked underneath her. "I know I probably don't always make it easy to talk to me when I'm in work mode."

Seth smiles but shrugs. "It's attractive, seeing a woman who works as hard as you. At least to me."

"Thanks." She softly says with the most adorable little smile, that deepened her dimples. "Are you trying to be on my good side, though?"

"I'm being honest." He tells her. "But I don't even know if you're single and I'm giving you compliments."

Katrina softly laughs, and the sound of it fills his ears. It's a sound that he doesn't want to stop hearing, as it fills the space around him.

"I'm single. What about you? I'm sure you have a lucky lady that you have you're eye on." She says.

"Nah. I'm single." He simply says.

When Katrina finished her food, she sets the plate down in her lap after grabbing her cup to take a sip of water. "I thought you'd have someone by now."

"Sometimes I don't feel like I had enough time for one." Seth says. "I was always traveling and it was long hours, and it didn't exactly help my relationships in the past. But I wouldn't change this opportunity for anything. When it happens, it'll happen. Just like it will for you."

Their eyes meet and hold for a moment, before looking away. Katrina caught the smile on his face when she quickly looked back up. The man sitting in front of her at this moment, went above and beyond what her memory of him, did for her. Seth looked older, though mature. Looked like he had learned a lot throughout the years, but there was a comfort in his brown eyes that Katrina liked to see whenever she was able to steal a glance at him. Mostly when she thought he wasn't looking. She couldn't help it. The man had really grown up and physically showed it, from his beard, to his muscles and the tattoo on his back that she caught sight of when she saw him going out for a run. Almost half an hour later, they noticed the time and reluctantly decided to end the conversation before either of them wanted to. Grabbing her plate, Katrina then grabbed her laptop and her folders, trying to hold everything at once.

"Allow me." Seth says, offering to grab her plate and her cup. "It's the least I can do. Besides, I'm the one that bought it up here."

She thanked him and put out the fire, before making sure she had everything she needed and walking out of the room. Seth followed her and they then walked side by side, down the hallway, deciding to take the stairs. When they got to the second floor, Katrina stopped and looked over at him.

"Thank you, for keeping me company today." She says. "Don't be a stranger."

"Neither should you. Even when you're in work mode." Seth says with a smile.

Katrina returned the smile, showing her dimples, and that feeling again hit him, like it did earlier. Hooking a strand of hair behind her ear, continues to her room, with Seth watching as she walks away. Letting out a sigh, he leans against the nearby wall and considers himself lucky when she looks back before going into her room. What the hell was he doing?

 ** _0.0_**

"Paul, you should be resting." Katrina says, as she hugged him when she walked into their room, with all of their security things were at. "You just had surgery, not to long ago."

"Yes, but then who's going to keep an eye on all of those guys for you?" He asked, letting her sit down.

"What's wrong with Nigel?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Nothing. He's very much capable of doing all of this without me being constantly around." He tells her. "I just want to make sure they do right by you, my dear. Especially with Mr. Rollins who seems to like spending time with you."

Katrina felt her face warm up at the mention of it. "We're just friends, Paul."

"I know that." He tells her. "Is he what you thought he'd be? Even after all these years?"

Paul was one of the very few people who knew about the whole Seth thing from all those years ago. He was also one of the very few people who believed her when she said that the day would come when they would meet again and how she knew it in her heart, that it would happen. When she finally got that chance to see the man again, Paul saw the way their souls connected and danced with each other without a word being said by neither one.

"I'm not sure exactly how I pictured him to be." Katrina honestly tells him. "But when I met him, I just felt it deep down, that he's good. Genuinely good."

Before she could explain any further, some of the men came in and apologized for interrupting, before greeting Katrina. Seth walked in and his eyes met with hers, before showing a soft smile. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him, but she just put it as her being happy to see someone that she was growing to be her friend. Though she couldn't help but like seeing his brown eyes and hearing his voice, and his laugh. A few minutes talking to him, was better than nothing at all, and then there was earlier today when she was able to have an actual conversation with him during lunch.

Finding a piece of paper and a pen while Paul talked to the men, Katrina wrote something down and neatly folded it into a tight rectangular shape. When Paul looked over at her, she gave him a smile and handed him the folded paper while not giving anything away. He didn't ask any questions, but there was a smile in his eyes that she liked to see. A smile that told her that he knew that it was meant for something of a more private matter. After the meeting was over, the men starting leaving and while Seth watched as Katrina radiated pure youthfulness in the way she interacted with someone on the phone. That left him without realizing when Paul walked up to him, and felt something being placed in his hand. Looking down, he saw the neatly folded up paper and looked up.

"I don't know what it says or what it's for. I just know she would want it to be given to you." The man says. "She seems to grow more comfortable around you as she trusts you more and more. Treat her right, Mr. Rollins."

He nodded and watched as Paul walked back to the woman he always liked to watched. They talk for a moment before sharing a smile and a hug. He walked with her to the door and gave Seth her dimple showing smile before leaving the room with the man behind her. Opening the paper that was in his hand, he saw the neat and feminine writing of Katrina.

' _By the grill, tonight. How does 10:00 sound?'_

Seth feels a smile growing on his lips as he re-read the note before folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. The next few hours passed by as it were like a snail. Katrina went to her room after having dessert and took a long shower before coming out and dressing in sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. Putting her hair back into a neat braid, she looked at the time and saw that there was only fifteen minutes left before 10:00. Putting on a sweater, she made her way outside, to where the grill was. There was a sectional that was nearby, with pillows. A canopy covering the area, supported by concrete pillars, and a view of the lake in the distance. The night was quiet, but the moon was out, as were some stars that Katrina was able to make out. Even with that, she still lit up some candles and sat down, allowing the quietness to surround her.

"Enjoying the view?" Someone asked from behind.

Looking towards the direction the voice came from, she smiled seeing Seth walking towards her in sweats and a long sleeve, t-shirt. Seth sat in silence as he took in the beauty of the night, though his eyes eventually turned their attention to the woman sitting beside him. Her long, dark thick hair. Neatly groomed eyebrows. Piercing blue eyes, that could be as blue as the ocean, or as blue as a clear sky and possibly so many shades of blue in between. Pink, full lips. The birthmark above her eyebrow. Her soft and delicate features on her face, all the way down to the curves of her body. Even as they started talking about their day, they stole glances of each other, when they thought the other wasn't paying attention.

"So did you end up staying here in England, or did you go somewhere else?" Katrina asked.

"I stayed here for a little while longer after that day in the park." Seth replies. "A few more months to be exact. I then went back home to Iowa and I was there for a while, spending as much time as I could with my mom and my friends and working a bit and traveled in the States before coming back to the U.K. When I came back, even though, I made my home here in England, my job has led me to traveling to a few more countries, and getting as much experience as I could, as well as taking advantage of the traveling to experience the different cultures. What did you end up doing after that day? Did you go to school?"

Katrina looked at him and squinted before looking down at her hands. "I don't really know what to tell you, seeing as I'm sure there's things you know about me, for job purposes."

"Just what I needed to know." Seth softly tells her. "Like where you work. All of the possible routes to your job and back. Knowing the area around here and your job, as well as to all of your frequented places, and all the possible ways to get there. Your parents, and siblings. But since I'm not a guard for them, I don't really know anything about them except for whatever information I'm given on them. If you go on any business trips, or just trips of any kind, we need to know. Especially if it's out of the country. Sounds like some stalker type of thing to some people, but as your security, it's what we have to know. Everything else, it's up to you whether or not you want to tell me."

She gives him a soft smile and looks out over the lake. "I had just graduated not too long before we met with a degree in Economics, and so I went back for a Masters. Then I went to the University of Glasgow in Scotland for Business and then I came back to Oxford for an MBA."

Catching his eye, she couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes and felt her cheeks grow warm under his stare. Seth leaned in a bit to hook a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"How was it, having been able to accomplish all of that, so young?" He asks.

"I finished high school at fourteen and I got my bachelor's in three years. Both times." She says. "It feels good being able to accomplish all of that and as young as I did."

"Going to college as young as you did, kind of forced you to grow up a bit, huh?" He says.

She nods, looking down at her lap. "I missed out on a lot, when I was growing up. A lot of things that I feel like I missed out on because I felt like I had to grow up faster than what I thought I should. I was a high school senior at 14 years old. Four degrees by the time I turned 25. I missed out on prom. Missed out on going out with my friends. I didn't even have that much friends until I got older. There were a lot of things I couldn't do because of my age and so it was hard a lot of times. What about you? Did you go to college?"

"I didn't go to college." Seth tells her, expecting a negative reaction from her, but when she didn't say anything, he continued. "I wrestled for a bit before getting a job as security. I traveled for a bit before coming here to England. When you and I met, I had already been here for about a year and even though I liked it here, I was a bit homesick. That had been the longest amount of time that I had been away from home and so a few months after we met, like I said earlier, I went back to the States. How do you feel, knowing that I never went to college?"

"I don't see you any differently." Katrina tells him, with a smile. "You're still Seth, to me. I'm not the type of person that looks down on someone because of their education or because they took a different career path or because of what they had or didn't have in their life. Who am I to judge?"

When a light breeze filled the air, Katrina tightened her sweater around her and started curling up in her seat in an effort to stay warm. Seth noticed and just wanted to take her in his arms to keep her warm.

"Let's go back inside. If you want, I'll make you some hot cocoa." Seth offered.

"Sounds good." She replies with her dimples showing as she smiled.

They blew out all of the candles, and made sure they were out before making their way back inside and to the kitchen. Katrina helped to make some hot cocoa and they fell into a comfortable silence until they sat down with their mugs filled with the warm liquid.

"Do you still like hummingbirds?" Seth asked.

"I love them." Katrina softly says. "Out of all of the places that you've been to, what's your favorite place?"

He thought for a moment. "I've always liked Italy. The food, the culture. All of that. You?"

"If I had to choose, I would go with France." She tells him. "The little cafe's and the language and the food. Did I mention the Eiffel Tower?"

"Ever had anyone special to take there?" Seth asks. "It is said that Paris is the city of love."

"Do people really say that?" Katrina asks with a smile. "And no, I haven't. I don't date a lot."

Seth looks at her, surprised. "How is it that a woman as beautiful and as smart as you, doesn't date a lot?"

Katrina shrugs. "It's hard. Well, for me it is. I've always been awkward, even when I was little. Always had my nose in a book, because I loved to read and I still do and because I loved learning, which I still do. A lot of guys didn't pay attention to me and always saw me as just a friend or a little sister because of how much younger I was than them. It clearly didn't last long with the boyfriends I did have, because I'm single now and clearly, the guys I do date, it never goes further than a couple of dates because they see I'm not going to just open up my legs for them or they just see money when they realize who my family is. One complaint I do get is that I work a lot, which I agree, I probably do. But I rather work for what I have, than have to depend on someone for everything. At least I can say that I got it for myself rather than someone taking credit for everything I have."

He looks at her in new admiration. "When was the last time you had any romance?"

"Last night, because of a book I finished reading." She replies. "But if you mean in person, then it's been a while."

Seth lets out a laugh that filled the kitchen and it's a sound that she surprisingly likes to hear. More than she thought she did. They both take a sip of their hot cocoa as the laughter dies down. They go back into conversation about random things, like music and movies before they decided to go to bed at three in the morning. A few days later, it was after 8:30 in the morning when Katrina heard a knock on the door. She was in her office at work and it was all glass. Her big, mahogany desk in the middle of the room, with a computer and paperwork that she was in the middle of working on as well as the work she had up on her computer. There was a black couch to the left of the desk, and a large window over looking the skyline of the city. There were shelves filled with books of all kinds. Outside of her office, was a secretary that had started working there at the same time as her. The woman was blonde with green eyes and could pass for a model. The two were the same age and had become really good friends since their start with the company.

Looking up to see who was at the door, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Seth standing there in his usual attire, and saw that he held up a small bag and a cup holder with two cups in it. Taking in the sight of him, she couldn't help but notice how he looked in black dress pants, a black shirt and black shoes with his hair pulled back into a bun. Katrina walks up to door and opens it, seeing his deep brown eyes quickly linger before looking back at her eyes.

"I know Mary is supposed to let you know when someone would like to meet with you, but I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast, since I know you didn't get to eat anything earlier." Seth says, still standing at the door.

"Thank you, so much." She says, appreciating the gesture. "You didn't have to."

Seth waved it off. "I know, but I wanted to make sure you ate something."

"Not trying to poison me, are you?" She asks.

"Nope." He says, chuckling. "We can't get rid of each other that easily."

Katrina smiled at him, and let him in. When she got to her desk, she pressed a button that was underneath and saw the glass surrounding her office, close up, as if there was curtain there. Seth looked on, impressed.

"I like my privacy, too." She states, offering a seat on the couch after saving her work.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your work." He says. "I can always come back later. You know I'll be around and we can always talk another time."

Katrina stopped him. "It's okay. I could a break right now anyways, to eat something. I've been going non-stop since I got here. If I can get this done before lunch, I'll have the afternoon to take it easy."

"But not at the expense of your health." Seth reminds her.

"Right." She says with a soft smile.

Taking the bag, she takes out a warm bagel with cream cheese while he sets the two cups on the floor. After a bite of the bagel, Katrina closes her eyes and lets out a happy sigh. They both ate their bagels and drank some coffee before they went their separate ways and Katrina went back to work. After staying up late, the last couple of days with the guy, she was tired but she didn't mind. Neither of them did, seeing as how they both enjoyed their late night conversations, and with little to no interruptions. She would get a knowing look from Mary whenever she would see them interact with each other, or whenever they were simply around each other, though Katrina paid no mind to it.

Leaving the door open, she happened to look out and saw a woman that Katrina recognized from one of the other departments, talking to Seth. She felt a strange feeling inside of her and she wasn't sure what it was. Katrina wasn't even sure to what think about it, as she saw the woman laugh at something that Seth had said and place her hand on his arm. It was a few more minutes before she walked away and Seth stayed behind with Drew. Burying herself back into her work, Katrina put her thoughts to the back of her head as she focused and what she needed to focus on.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

Seth walked around the hallways, making sure that everything was in it's place as he made his way up to the floor that Katrina's room was on. He slowed down when he saw Paul with Katrina's parents, slowly making their way to her room. Seeing Mrs. Vanderbilt, Seth could see that Katrina was the spitting image of her mother, but with longer hair and slightly taller. He was also mentally thanking her for giving her daughter those blue eyes that he liked to see. Mr. Vanderbilt was a tall man, at least 6 foot 5, and was in amazing shape for someone his age with short hair and green eyes. They were both in casual clothing and were relaxed with Paul by their side.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Seth says when their attention is put on them.

"No worries, it's fine." Paul says. "We were just catching up a bit. Everything in order?"

He nods. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, good. The food should be ready soon, so we'll all be down in a bit. In the meantime though, these are Katrina's parents, if you haven't met them yet. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt." Paul tells him. "This is Seth Rollins, he's one of the guards here for Katrina."

Seth shook both of their hands and greeted them. "It's nice to meet you, both. I hope you enjoy your time here this evening."

"Thank you." Mrs. Vanderbilt replies with a soft smile as her husband rests his hand on her waist. Looking down at the woman with a light in his eyes, he smiles and nods at Seth when he looks back up.

The man was large and built, but he was more on the quiet side. Could be soft spoken most times, but his presence could be known and felt without him having to say a word. It could have been his time with the Army, which is when he met his wife, on a visit home from active duty. It wasn't until he was honorably discharged two years later, that they got married and started their own family as he quickly used his business degree to become a successful businessman.

Feeling Mr. Vanderbilt's eyes on him, Seth was about to excuse himself when he started hearing a light whistle filling the hallway, coming from him. It turned almost musical and sounded like something he's heard before, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Looking past their shoulders, he saw Katrina's door open and her head, cautiously poke out before smiling. Seth almost forgot about the people in front of him when he saw her and cleared his throat as the whistling became lighter and softer.

"Daddy." She says, happily walking into his arms and snuggling in them.

"There's my girl." He says in a deep voice, kissing the top of her head.

She was definitely a daddy's little girl and it was easy to see, even as she happily greeted her mother and talked to them.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Seth asks Paul when they left to give them some privacy.

"Eh, when he's not in business mode, he can be a bit on the quiet side." Paul replies. "But you also have to let him get comfortable around you, and you'll see more of his personality. I've been with the family for years, ever since Katrina was a little girl. So there's a lot of trust and respect between me and them, as well as a friendship. Mr. Vanderbilt's a nice guy, you just have to let him get to know you and get comfortable."

Seth nods. "What made you stay all these years with the family?"

"I didn't know, when I started working for the Vanderbilts, that I would have stayed with them for as long as I have." He says. "Like a lot of you guys, I started working around England and other areas, getting as much experience as I could, before I finally ended up with them. When I started with them, I thought that I wouldn't last more than a couple of years because it was a bit rough when I started. Overtime, I fell in love even more with the job, but also with the family. Despite how rough it was for me when I first started, they were so kind to me and they took me in. They made me feel welcomed and never judged me. They've taught me so many things and I've experienced so many things from being with them, that I stopped seeing myself with any other person. By the time the kids had started going off to college, I had already been with the family for so many years, but I wasn't exactly sure what would happen. I wasn't getting any younger and with Katrina going to college as early as she did, I wasn't going to be with the kids as much, especially if I was to stay in London with Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt. Turns out, they wanted me to stay with them, and they offered for me to be with Katrina a little longer with her being as young as she was when she first went to Oxford. They knew they weren't always going to be able to physically be with her, and they wanted someone they could trust with her safety."

"And you took the offer." Seth stated.

Paul nods as they walk out to the backyard and looked out at the area surrounding them, and taking in the fresh air. "I was still able to stay with the family because of it, even if it was through Katrina and I got to travel quite a bit with her. We became closer and good friends in the process. After she finished all her schooling, she offered me a position as head of security for her, and so I took it. Katrina was always understanding and respectful of the fact that I have a family of my own at home and has always been willing to work with me. They all have. I'm glad that I've been able to have been a part of this family for as long as I have."

"There you are." A woman said from behind them.

The two men looked behind them and saw Mrs. Vanderbilt walking towards them in her sweater and her long dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Her husband walked out and stood beside her, tucking her into his side when he wrapped his arm around her. There was no denying that the two were still in love, even after all these years. The way they looked at each other, said it all if how they were with each other wasn't enough.

"Dinner's ready and we just wanted to say goodnight before you left to go home, Paul." Mrs. Vanderbilt said. "Can you tell Stephanie and the girls 'hello' from us?"

"Absolutely." He replied with a smile. "They'll be happy to hear from you both."

They made their way back inside and to the dining room. After Paul had left and the food was out on the table, the guards made sure they were okay before leaving and giving them some privacy. A couple of hours later, Katrina's parents were saying goodnight to everyone on their way to the door. The two saw their car waiting for them outside, and some of the guards around, walking around. They turned their attention to their daughter and gave her a hug.

"Get home safe." She tells them. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"We're so happy to see you." Her mother says, sharing another hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Katrina replies with a smile.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, she then goes to her father who chuckles, deeply, when she jumps in his arms. "Still thinks I'm a jungle gym."

"Maybe." A giggling Katrina adds, not wanting to let go. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He says, kissing the top of her head.

Just as they were about to turn around to go to their car, Mr. Vanderbilt spots Seth and looks him over for a moment. From his dress pants, to his dark hair pulled back into a bun, the man kept himself professionally kept.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Rollins." Mr. Vanderbilt says to the man.

"Nice meeting you, as well, Sir." Seth replies, noticing a look in his eyes, as well as being surprised that he's said anything to him.

Standing a few feet behind Katrina, he watched as she waved at her parents and watched as they drove away. Turning around, she pouted and walked back into the house, from not wanting them to leave. Seth smiled at the look on her face and went in behind her.

"So, your dad...that was interesting." He tells her as they walk beside each other.

"At least he didn't say anything bad to you." She says with a smile. "But he's a really nice guy, so you don't have to worry about him. By the way, you're still on duty for the event that we're having this weekend, right?"

He quickly thought back to the schedule for this weekend, and remembered that he would be there. It would start off as an annual charity event that would continue at a guy's house. A guy, by the name of Jack Darnley. He didn't have a title, but he was in a lot of social circles because of money. His family has a lot of money and a lot of connections, on top of the money that he makes on his own as a businessman, and the owner of the rival company to where Katrina works at.

"Yes I am." He tells her, as they get to her floor. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"You're supposed to be on your best behavior." Katrina says with a smile as they get to the door to her bedroom. "Especially in public."

"I know how to behave myself, and you're witness to that. But I also know how to misbehave, too. I just do it in private. Just saying." He replies, quickly.

Katrina's face turns red, and she bites her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile. Seth notices after realizing how it had came out, and chuckles, scratching his beard. Looking into her blue eyes, feeling that pull towards her that he's always felt since seeing her again. He had that feeling in his chest again that was more than familiar to him and he swore to himself that he wouldn't go there again with anyone. Seth was okay being by himself, but would always ignore the things that tried to tell him otherwise. He knows it's been long enough, but he would never let himself get close enough. Though with Katrina, he couldn't help but to want that.

"As long as it's with me." She softy says.

"Just you?" He asks.

Katrina smiled that dimple showing smile of hers, but it quickly disappeared as she shrugged and looked at the floor, while she played with her hands. "Of course you can with your friends as well, that's part of what I meant."

"Right, sure." Seth says, nodding. "Are you not including yourself in that? Maybe I just want to with you."

"Maybe one day, you can." Katrina says.

He smiles at her and decided to walk away before doing anything that might cause trouble. Seth cups her chin and winks at her before letting her go into her room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair, not caring if he messes up his hair and puts it out of place. Going to his room, he quickly closes the door and leans against it before sliding down to the floor. Groaning, he gets back up and goes to take a long, hot shower before putting on sweat pants and leaving his hair out. It was another hour, before he put on a shirt and found himself leaving his room and making his way to Katrina's. Once he got to her room, he just stood there. He didn't knock. He didn't say a word. Seth just stood there, letting out a sigh after a couple of minutes. Right as he was about to turn around and leave, he heard something and watched as the door opened. Katrina slightly stepped out and looked at him, with a calm look on her face.

"Seth." She softly says, not looking anywhere else, though it looked like something was on her mind.

"Katrina." He says, liking the way it sounded on his lips. Maybe a little too much. "Seems like I can't leave you alone. Even when I'm off the clock."

Her face softened and a smile appeared on her face. Opening the door a little wider and stepping aside, Seth waited a moment before deciding to go in. It would be the first time since he started working for her, that he has entered her room for any reason.

"This is a nice room." Seth quietly says as he sits next to her on the bench at the edge of her bed.

"Can you teach me that move you did a couple of days ago?" She asks. "The one with the punch."

Seth looks at her. "You really want to learn how to do it?"

"Why not? At least I'll know how to throw a punch. At least a decent one." Katrina says.

He chuckles and nods. "Okay, okay. I'll teach you. This doesn't mean you just go around punching people because you learned how to throw one."

She laughs. "I won't."

"Okay." He chuckles. "When you're throwing a punch, it's important that you know the proper way to do it as well as the proper way to make a fist. It'll help avoid injury to your hand and we both know you need your hands for your job."

Seth shows her the right way to make a fist before explaining to her the reasons for why someone would hurt their hand after throwing a punch. He then goes to show her how to throw one, correctly. When they both stand up, he shows her how to use her body to help her and she tries to do as he showed her, but over did it, tumbling into his arms.

"Don't worry, I got you." Seth says, as his arms wrap around her, to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be clumsy." Katrina says, looking up into his brown eyes.

He hooks a piece of her hair behind her ear, and locks eyes with hers. "It's okay."

Stroking her cheek, Seth watches as she closes her eyes and leans into his touch. The feeling that washed over him, seeing that simple action, sealed it for him. He wanted to ignore that, just like he always does, but that's the thing about Katrina. With her, he couldn't ignore it. He can't run away from it and hope that it just goes away, because she's the type of woman you make sure you keep because you'll be looking for her in everyone else after having her in your life.

"There's no crazy exes that I have to worry about, do I?" Asks Seth, without thinking.

"No." She replies. "Do I need to worry about anyone?"

He smiles. "Nope. I wasn't that much of an asshole."

"You're not so bad, you know." Katrina says. "Not with me."

Seth smiles and rests his hand on the back of her neck. "I can never be like that with you, Katrina. The last ten years of my life, you've invaded every part of my mind. Every part of my soul and not once have I ever forgotten about you. Why won't I do anything about it? Anything to make you mine?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Seth." She says, arching an eyebrow. "Is that what it is? You're afraid to do anything about it, even though it's what we both want. Either you want me, or you don't and if you want me, then you'll either do something about it, or you won't. And if you won't, then let me know so that I can try to not let myself get heartbroken when you find someone else."

"Me finding someone else...,like hell I will. They don't compare to you, Katrina." Seth spits out as he backs away from her and walks to her window. "They don't see me, the way you do. They don't see into my soul, like you did without even knowing anything about me. They don't make me want to spend my time discovering every single part of them that there is to know, the way you make me want to do that to you. And in more ways than one. But you want to know why I won't do anything about it? You deserve better than me, Katrina. I'm not worthy of what you have to offer. I'm not worthy of your heart."

Katrina walked up to him and made him face her. "You deserve me more than anyone else does. But I still have the right to make the choice for myself, who I think is right or wrong for me and who I want to spend my time and my life with. You don't know how many times I thought about if I would ever get to see you again and I prayed and prayed that I would because that day in the park, something happened, Seth. We can't let each other go, no matter how hard we've tried and there's 10 years of evidence to prove that. You want to leave? Is that what you want? So that I can't encourage you to come after me because you THINK you know what's best for me? What if YOU are what's best for me? Does that not matter, is that not enough?"

"Damn it, Katrina, you will ALWAYS be enough!" He exclaims. "More than enough, Katrina, so don't you dare ever doubt that for a second. How do you convince someone that thinks they don't deserve you, that you're exactly what they deserve?"

"What if I show you that you do?" She softly asks.

Seth cups her face in his hands. "Then do so and let me free from this suffering of think that I am not enough for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

Arriving at the charity event, Seth was inside with Roman, and Dean who were casually walking around as they tried to blend into the crowd that was already there. It was a large room, with white drapes hanging from all of the pillars that were placed around the room. There were round tables with white clothes draped over them and silverware neatly placed at each seat with glasses for water or wine. There was a stage with a live band that would provide music throughout the night, with a large enough space in the middle for some dancing.

The event was for two charities that have been holding their events on the same week for the last couple of years. One of them was for mothers and their children who were displaced for several reasons, whether it be for financial reasons, or because they were escaping abuse. The event helped to bring awareness and support for them and to be able to continue trying to provide ways to help them. Another charity was for Veterans who would come back from duty and struggled with the aftermath that came with having been in the military. A lot of Veterans struggled with PTSD and others not being able to have a place to go once they've returned and struggling with finding jobs and finding what they would consider normalcy outside of the military. Katrina was a supporter of both causes, with the Veterans being something that was close to her heart because of her father's time in the Army.

Walking to the doors of the room, Seth saw Mrs. Vanderbilt in a long emerald green dress, with her long hair in an elegant bun, and with jewelry that was simple, yet spoke volumes. Her husband was right by her side in his army uniform, with the medals that he had earned for his service. The man looked more intimidating than what he usually did, but he stood tall and proud. The Vanderbilt children came in closely behind, in some of their best attire, with the two brothers protectively standing by their sisters. Eric and James were two years apart, but were close as could be. James was the oldest of the four and was one of the top lawyers in London. He took after his father in looks but with his mother's blue eyes, and in height, though standing about two inches taller, and wore a grey suit with a white button down shirt underneath and a black tie. Eric followed and was a doctor in London. Though he had green eyes like his father, he looked more like his mother while wearing a black suit, a white shirt underneath and though he skipped the tie, there was no denying that the two were related. Anna followed with a long red dress that flowed elegantly around her body, while showing some of her curves, with her dark hair, down her back in soft waves and her small baby bump, showing through. She looked like a combination of both of her parents, though her face favored her mother more, with blue eyes. She was a successful businesswoman, who had started her own company about almost two years prior and had taken off. Then came Katrina who was a year younger than her sister, and the youngest of the group. Time seemed to stand still for Seth when his eyes landed on her. Wearing a dark blue dress, it reached her feet, though her freshly done feet, were showing with her dark blue heels. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and it had a sparkling diamond, on the middle of her sweetheart neckline. Though it showed more of her curves than Anna's dress did for her, it was still appropriate enough for to be acceptable for the event. Her long hair flowed down her back with curls, while some of the hair in the front was pulled back, showing those blue eyes of hers that were bought out even more from the dress. A necklace gently rested around her neck and a charm bracelet that she loved to wear, around her wrist.

"Absolutely beautiful." He mumbled, as he looked on, not caring to notice anybody else, that wasn't her.

Katrina's eyes met his and they held each other's gaze for a moment before she sweetly smiled and looked away. They made their way in, and Mr. Vanderbilt made eye contact with the man. He simply gave Seth a nod before continuing his way in with his wife. They greet others as they make their way in, and make some conversation with them. Seth watched as a few guys made their way to Katrina who had strayed away from her parents with her sister. Because she was the only one of her siblings who had yet to be married, there were men who wanted to take their chance at her. Though some wondered when she would ever marry because didn't always show much interest in any of the eligible bachelors that wanted her attention after her previous relationship ended after almost three years. Seth stayed back and walked around, blending in with the rest of the crowd, no matter how much he wanted to be by her side.

As the event went on for the night, the men enjoyed themselves as they watched on and joked around among themselves. Of course, they were on their best behavior, knowing they would hear about it in the morning from Paul or Nigel. When the night was wearing out, the Vanderbilts were about to head out when they noticed Katrina by the stage, talking to the band. Though Seth was keeping his distance, and keeping it professional for the night, his eyes always made their way to her. The way she lit up the room and bought life into it, while at the same time remaining soft spoken and gentle intrigued him.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

Looking back, Seth sees her father standing a few feet behind him. The man walked up to his side and continued to look on as his two daughters were now taking pictures together. Because they were only a year apart, they had become close while growing up, and continued to remain close as ever even to this day.

"I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves, tonight." Seth says, trying to steer to another topic.

"We have, it's been a nice evening, thank you." The man replies.

This was the most that he has ever spoken to Seth since the first day they met, earlier in the week. Looking over at him, Seth could see the he had some age on him, but still held a youthfulness in his looks.

"What did you do in Army?" Seth asks.

"I was a sniper." He replies.

He looks at the man standing beside him. "What made you decide to get out?"

"I was going back and forth between whether I should make it a career or step away." Mr. Vanderbilt tells him. "But I had someone waiting for me at home that meant the world to me. She still does and always will."

Seth notices the look in his eyes and then sees the reason why. His wife was now with her daughters and her sons had just joined the group. Mrs. Vanderbilt laughed, and the sound filled the room. Mr. Vanderbilt's face lit up with happiness as he looked on.

"You should ask her for a dance, Mr. Rollins." The man says. "Before the night is over, perhaps?"

Seth watches as he walks away and makes his way over to his family. They were there for a few minutes before they started gathering their things to leave. Seth looked around and found Paul talking to someone, but decided to go to him anyways.

"Sorry to interrupt, Paul, but I just wanted to know if it was okay that I ask her..." He started out saying before Paul finished the sentence for him.

"For a dance?" Paul finished. "Go ahead."

"Really? It won't be a problem?" He asks.

Paul shakes his head and smiles. "Just don't forget to go back to work after your dance."

Seth makes his way towards the stage, where she was now standing. He could tell she was listening to the piano, as her fingers lightly moved along as if she were playing the tune herself.

"Katrina?" He asks, watching as she turns around to face him.

"Hey." She says with a smile, when she turns around. "Is everything okay?"

He stops to admire her as if he hasn't been doing that all night. "Yeah, everything is perfect. I just wanted to know if I can have a dance with you."

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, as she gently placed her hand in his, igniting the electricity throughout their bodies. Guiding her to the middle of the dance floor, Seth places his free hand on her waist, while keeping his other hand with hers as music starts to play.

"You look beautiful." He says near her ear.

"Thank you." Katrina sweetly replies, as her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. "You look handsome."

"I try." Seth says, looking down at his black suit, with a white shirt underneath, a black tie and black dress shoes.

Everything around them disappear, as the only thing they seem to focus on is each other. Oblivious to everyone around them, they miss the attention they gather from those still there, including Jack Darnley, who is one of London's most eligible bachelor's. Katrina's laughter filled the room at something Seth said, and his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close and letting him catch the scent of her perfume. He twirled her around and back into his arms, letting their eyes meet, before the song finally ends.

"The song was a little too short, don't you think?" Katrina states.

"Absolutely." Seth agrees, without hesitation, with his arm still secure around her waist. "Time seems to go by too fast when we're together."

Katrina leaned up and kissed his cheek. Seth chuckled and grabbed her hand, to lightly press a kiss on the back of her hand. Hearing a similar whistle to what he did a few days earlier, Seth and Katrina both looked around to see Paul standing next to her parents and siblings, looking on.

"I think that's my cue to go." She says with those dimples of hers on full display. "But thank you, for our dance."

Resting her hand on the side of his face, he slightly leans into it while their fingers latch on to each other's, the same way it did all those years ago. He watches as she goes, and sees when she looks back with that smile of hers. Seeing Paul walk up to him, he turned his attention to the man who patted his back.

"She wants to take a weekend off. To get away." Paul simply says. "Just make sure it's a weekend she can take off work. You know how she is about work."

"Where am I supposed to take her?" Seth asks.

"You'll think of something." He replies with a smile. "I'm sure you will."

They get to their cars and Seth makes his way into the backseat of the car that he's sharing with Roman and Dean. They make their way to Jack Darnley's house which will be their next destination. Though Katrina will be in attendance, her parents and siblings won't be.

"What do we know about Darnley?" Roman asked.

"Born in Manchester, raised in Nottingham." Dean replies. "Went to the University of Glasgow for Business, that's how he met Katrina, though he did a semester abroad in Ireland. Grew up with a lot of money, but he also makes his own as a business owner for the rival company to the one Katrina works at. Well traveled, been to over a dozen countries. Known to be ruthless in the boardroom, and knows what he wants."

"Darnley likes to be in control. Of everything." Seth continues. "That along with his knack for business, is something that's helped him be as successful as he's been with his career. Fluent in three languages, black belt in Tae Kwan Do. Doesn't smoke, though likes to have a drink here or there. Need we go on?"

"Katrina is a lot more interesting than that man." Roman mumbles. "Have you ever tried to hold a conversation with him? All he talks about is himself and women as if he wasn't raised with three sisters. But why would she ever agree to work for him? Their personalities just don't seem like it'll mesh too well. She's the sweetest thing, but he'll try to take advantage of that, if he thinks it'll benefit him."

"But she has a backbone." Dean says in her defense. "When she gets going, she gets going. Katrina has no problem defending herself if she has to, and has been known to do so in the past. Though one of the things that a lot of people will always say about her, is that she's a sweetheart. Doesn't bother anybody and stays out of trouble."

Seth's mind wanders and goes to Katrina. It hasn't even been over an hour and he already wanted to see her again. Once they got to the house they were supposed to get to, they all take a good look around before making their way in. The house was bigger than Katrina's, and more extravagant. One thing was for sure and it was that this guy wasn't afraid to show that he has money. A two story house, red bricks, with four garages, a lawn that looks as if it came right out of a magazine, and cars lining up the drive way to the house. Once inside, they went their separate ways, and keeping an eye on everything and everyone that was in the house. It was nothing short of lavish, with paintings and chandeliers in every grand room that everyone would gather in, with maids and butlers tending to everyone's needs.

Feeling someone behind him, Seth goes on alert and looks back to see the man of house standing there. "Nice home you have here, Mr. Darnely."

"Thank you." He responds with a deep voice. Standing at 6 feet, he was still around the same build as Seth, but with short brown hair and brown eyes. A strong jawline, long nose, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk as he looks around at the room in front of him, while greeting guests that walked by. "Surprised to know that you know who I am. But then again, I'm not. I'm sure Ms. Vanderbilt likes to get the best security that money can get, and I'm sure she pays a pretty penny to make sure her team continues to be great at what they do. She's worth millions."

Seth continues to stand guard, not letting the man phase him. Jack took his silence as an opportunity to continue on, in efforts of getting what he wants. Like he always believes he does.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I think that her and I would make a great pair, don't you think?" He asks. "We're both very driven and we both want to be the best at what we do. You see, I saw the dance that the two of you shared at the charity before she left with her family. I noticed the way you look at her and how the two of you interacted with each other. You might think that you have even half of a chance at a woman like her. But do you really? What do you have that no other man there had tonight, seeing as how, besides her father and brothers, you're the only other man she actually danced with."

"I will not discuss Ms. Vanderbilt's personal life." Seth replies in an even tone.

Jack chuckles lightly and takes a sip of his brandy. "I'm not asking for Katrina's personal life, I've known her for years. I know she's single and she hasn't been in a relationship in almost three years. It's not necessarily a bad thing, seeing as how on Business Magazine's Top 10 Power Players in Finance list, she's ranked in at number one. The only female in 15 years to make the list and the only female in almost 20 to make the list more than once. The only female to rank in at number one and the youngest entry on the entire list at only 28 years old. In that same magazine's Top 50 Power Players in Business, she's ranked in at number ten. She's not the only female on the list, but she's the only female in the top ten and the youngest person in the top ten. So being single has done some good for her."

"With all due respect, Ms. Vanderbilt is extremely good at what she does, Mr. Darnley." He says in her defense. "Being single had nothing to do with how good she is and how all her hard work helped her make those lists."

"But she had the freedom to put all of her focus on her career, which makes sense, seeing as how she worked very hard to get all those degrees." Jack adds. "What's the point here, that I'm trying to make? Katrina's the type of woman you marry. But she's also the type of woman who likes to put her focus on her career, and who can blame her? She wants to be the best, and she's proven that she's very capable of being the best. Tell me, though. I'm sure she has a tough work load that she puts up with, especially for such a big and successful company as is the one that she currently works for. A lot of long hours, and a lot of working even when you'd think she'd enjoy some free time when she's away from the office. Do you really think you can compete with that? Do you really think that Katrina will put the necessary time, energy and effort needed for a relationship? Katrina's a workhorse. What will make her think you'll understand any of it? Any part of her world?"

"It's her decision to make." Seth tells him.

Jack looks over at him and shrugs. "Indeed it is."

The man walks away and leaves Seth to his thoughts. Looking over at Roman, he saw the look on his face but Seth assured that everything was fine. Jack's words, though, put Seth back into the mentality that he had where he thought and felt like he wasn't good enough for Katrina. Was he, though? He didn't grow up like her. He didn't go to college and have a degree in business, law or medicine. He wasn't fluent in multiple languages like Jack Darnley. Being an introvert while a teenager, seemed like a far cry to how a lot of these people grew up. Why would he ever believe that he was good enough for someone like her?

When Katrina walked in half an hour later, he noticed Jack making his way to her as if he was a stalker. Dressed in a black dress with sleeves, reached her knees and showed off her curves, it was more of a sexy look while not showing off a lot. She seemed to dismiss him in a way that might not seem so obvious to others, and it made Seth smile inside, to know that she was immune to his charms, unlike a lot of the other females who seem to fall at his feet. But that didn't fully make the question stop burning in the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, NXT: U.K, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only._**

It had been a couple of weeks since the night that Darnley and Seth had their encounter. Though they haven't heard anything about him wanting to have conversations with Katrina about anything since they last saw him, they still kept an eye on him. They knew he also liked to be aggressive about getting what he wants, and they didn't want Katrina to be caught in the crossfire if he set his eyes on her.

Katrina, on the other hand, finally decided when she was going to take a weekend off and had chosen to go to Italy for a weekend getaway. She had been working non-stop the last several days to make sure she finished everything that needed to be done before leaving. Katrina already picked who her security was going to be and Seth was going to be one of them. It was only going to be a team of four and even though Paul was head of security for her, he was going to stay behind. He went over security protocols with them and came up with a security plan with them for the time that they were going to be there. Paul had a list of places that Katrina would want to go and knew that there was a chance that she may end up wanting to go somewhere or do something that wasn't on the list and to be prepared for it in case any changes had to be made to accommodate it.

"You'll do fine." Paul says when he walks up to Seth, bringing his attention back to present time.

"I don't want people to think she chose me out of favoritism." He softly says.

"Katrina chose you because she knows do a good job." Paul says. "She knows all of you will do a good job. But do you think that because you like her, it may influence how often she chooses you for something?"

Seth lets out a sigh and shrugs. "I guess. I feel like it's so obvious that I do and I'm not doing anything about it."

"Why not?" Asks Paul.

"Because I work for her." He replies. "Don't you see those people that mix business and pleasure and it doesn't work out? I don't want to mess up the friendship that we have because it didn't work out, romantically."

Paul looks at him for a moment. "The two of you were meant to be in each other's lives for a reason. Whether you remain as just friends, or take things further, that's between the two of you. But don't sell yourself short, Seth. Katrina sees something in you."

"Like what?" He asks.

"You should ask her." Paul says. "Besides, who knows when she's going to take another break to get away for a few days. So go."

They both laugh and Seth agrees to enjoy himself. Paul left the room, leaving Seth behind. He looked on the screens and saw Katrina's car coming into the driveway, indicating that she had returned from work. Seeing her step out of the car, he couldn't help but feel the happiness in his chest, seeing her. He was trying to stop himself from feeling anything more for her. Katrina Vanderbilt was the type of woman who was always off limits to him. The type of woman who would continue to be off limits to him. Why would she go for someone like him? Katrina deserved someone who was going to be able to provide for her with everything she would possibly want. Seth couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly have to offer her. Leaving the room, it's not until he passes the staircase that they see each other and they both smile. They both see something pass on each other's eyes but it passes quickly.

"How was work?" Seth asks, smelling the scent of her favorite perfume from this morning.

"It was good." Katrina replies. "Had a few meetings and managed to get some work done. How was your day?"

"Same." He replies as they walk up to her room. "Had a meeting with Paul and we went over some stuff. Excited for Italy?"

She smiled and it did something to him. He wanted to make sure he sees it on her every chance he gets.

"Yes and for the first time in what feels like forever, I don't have to do anything work related while I'm there." Katrina says. "I can actually relax and enjoy the trip."

"Do you know how to relax and we just don't know about it?" Seth jokingly asks.

She softly laughs. "Yes, I do. I just really like working, too."

"There's nothing wrong with that." I say as we reach her room. "Hard work pays off."

"Exactly." She agrees and hooks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Seth feels his lips tug into a smile and sees her cheeks grow pink before she looks down, making him smile more. "You don't have to be shy around me, you know. You're one of the few people who know me as well as you do."

Katrina's blue eyes look up at him. Ever since Seth had started working for her, they've gotten to know each other better than Seth has ever allowed anyone to get to know him, in the last several years. The only people who he felt may know more were his mother, Roman and Dean who both worked here as well. He wasn't sure why it was so easy for him to let her in. Seth would just always put it as the fact that she was easy to talk to and a great listener. Never judged him and always made sure their conversations stayed between them as well as the fact Katrina was one of the few people that he could have those deep conversations with that lasts well into the early morning hours. Seth knew it was more, though. He was just too busy trying to figure out why she would want anything more with him.

Hearing a noise coming from the direction of the stairs, they both look to see that it was two of the cooks. They smiled in the direction of Katrina and Seth and continued on their way. Seth clears his throat and puts his hands in his pockets, not realizing how close he had been standing to her. He takes a step back and looks at the woman standing in front of her.

"I'll let you go." Seth softly says. "I'll see you for dinner."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Katrina replies before quickly going into her room without another glance.

Seth lets out a deep breath and makes his way around the house until he finds himself with Roman. They start talking and joking around until they get outside to the backyard.

"Two of her friends are coming over for dinner." Roman says as he looks at his watch. "They'll be here soon. I've seen them a few times since starting here. They're good people."

He was referring to Amanda and Victoria who Katrina had been friends with since they were little. They lost touch when Katrina had started college and reconnected a few years later. They've been inseparable ever since.

"Wasn't saying it for myself, you know." Roman adds.

"I don't deserve her, Roman." Seth quickly says. "She deserves better."

"What do you think she deserves?" He asks.

Seth lets out a huff and keeps walking until he answers a moment later. "Katrina deserves someone who can give her what I can't."

"Which is what?" Roman asks. "You think it's money that she wants? She makes more money in a week than some people do in several months. I'm sure money is the last of Katrina's concern. Why are you putting yourself down? Stopping yourself from being happy?"

"I'm not stopping myself from being happy." Seth argues.

"So you're saying that if the two of you were to remain just friends for the rest of your lives, you'll be okay with that?" Roman asks. "You'll be okay with knowing that you never tried to see what could happen between the two of you?"

"What if it doesn't work out?" Seth asks. "Ruin our friendship over that? Say that we'll just stick to being friends, knowing that things will then be awkward? We still work for her. I can't mess up my job either for wanting to mix business with pleasure."

There was silence for a few beats before Roman spoke again. "What are you afraid of?"

"Katrina's different." Seth softly replies. "Yes, she's beautiful, but she's crazy smart. Ambitious. Goal-driven. She's confident in what she does and knows that she can get the job done, even when people think she can't. She's already accomplished a lot. Katrina doesn't need a man. I guess it's just been so long since I've allowed anyone to get as close to me as I have with her. Since I've allowed myself to feel anything for anyone that went beyond a friendship or family. She makes me want to feel more of what I feel when I'm with her."

"Which is what?" Roman asks.

Seth thinks for a moment on how to put it. "Like I can do anything in the world and succeed. She makes me feel free and as if I'll be okay as long as I have her in my life. Besides, I don't want being with her, helping get further along. I want it to be because I'm good at what I do."

"I'm sure she's not going to do the whole favoritism thing, Seth." Roman tells him. "But at the end of the day, just make sure you do what's making you happy. That doesn't mean to deprive yourself of what's making you happy, to avoid something bad."

 ** _A few days later..._**

Katrina had landed in Italy a few hours ago and everyone was getting situated in a hotel in Rome. The next few days were going to be filled with things that she wanted to do and even though she was there with nobody else except her security, she was okay with that. The team consisted of Seth, Roman, Drew and Robert. Katrina's hotel room was a suite, with a small kitchen that had an island attached to it. A bathroom that was about the size of the entire room with a bathtub and a standing shower. Granite counters and steel appliances in both the kitchen and bathroom. A Queen sized bed with fluffy pillows, and quilts that were neatly made and tucked into perfection. Air conditioning that would make the room feel like winter time if it was up high enough. A flat screen television that Katrina knew she would probably only watch at night and early in the mornings. The windows in the room had one of the most amazing views that she's ever seen. St. Peter's Square was off in the distance as well as one of the most beautiful sunsets that she had ever seen. Katrina suddenly wondered what it would be like to share that with someone. A person that she can call hers. Someone who she can go to and tell everything too, that's outside of friends and family. A guy who would treat her the way she deserves to be treated and not have to worry about their intentions because they would be genuine.

A knock on her door, pulled her out of her thoughts and bought her back to the present. She was dressed black dress that reached a few inches above her knees and hugged her curves. Sleeves covered her arms and black heels showed her toned legs. Her hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail, showing her blue eyes and light makeup, keeping things simple. Opening the door, she saw that it was Seth on the other side. He froze at the sight of her as his eyes traveled from head to toe and back up again, lingering as they did. Katrina felt warmth envelop her, even as it crept up to her neck and face, even more when she noticed a looking of desire in his eyes.

"Do I look okay?" She quietly asks, as she looks down at her self.

"You look beautiful." Seth manages to get out without fumbling over his words. "Trying to snatch up an Italian boyfriend?"

Katrina laughs softly and shakes her head and Seth suddenly felt jealous. "No, just wanted to dress up for dinner. You look handsome."

"Thanks." He replies with a smile. He was dressed in a black suit and black chucks, with his hair pulled up into a bun. It was his preferred attire if he had to dress up, and Katrina was perfectly fine with that.

After grabbing her purse and making sure she had everything she needed, she closed the door behind her and followed Seth to the rest of the guys who complimented her. They five of them were going to go to dinner together tonight and it was a chance to spend time together and get more comfortable with each other. It was one of the few times so far that the guys would be able to see Katrina outside of her being their boss. It made things a little easier, and they saw that she was just a regular person like they were.

They got to the restaurant almost 20 minutes later, and it was one of the oldest restaurants in Rome. It had been renovated a few times since it was established in the early 1900's, and it was still as successful as it was when it began all those years ago. It was now modern and up to date while still keeping some of the same qualities that had always helped give the restaurant its charm. Once they got a table, in the back and near the window, they ordered some wine and looked over their menus to see what else to order. After about another ten minutes, they made their order and started talking while they waited for their food. Since Roman, Drew and Robert were all married and with families of their own, they spoke about that for a while, and dropping hints that Seth should start dating.

"We all know who you like anyways, so you might as well ask her out already." Robert says.

He's originally from Canada and had been in this line of work for over 20 years before making his way to where he was now with Katrina.

"Who do you like?" Katrina asked, surprised because he had never mentioned that he started having interest in someone. A part of her felt jealous because she wanted it to be her. She wanted to be the one getting all of his attention and his smiles. Katrina wanted to be the one to hear him laugh all the time and have the conversations that they always had that would last hours and hours. She liked how calm he made her feel. In a time where she's always going and going with all the work that she does, he was one of the few people that made her slow down and enjoy things, without even trying.

"Can we talk about something else?" Seth asks, scratching the back of his neck.

"You don't want to jinx anything by talking about it, yet?" Katrina asked.

Seth looked over at her and saw something in her eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, seeing as how she quickly masked it back up. "It's not that. I mean I really don't want to jinx it, but I don't know."

"What don't you know?" She asks. "If she feels the same way or if you should give it a chance?"

He cleared his throat and wanted to change the topic, though he knew that Katrina was now thinking he liked someone who isn't her. If she only knew. Katrina could see that he was uncomfortable, and even though she wanted to know who this person was, she thought maybe she could get the answer another time.

"Favorite shows anyone?" She asked, getting their attention away from the topic.

Seth felt slight relief, but his mind was now filled with the thought that Katrina thinking that he may have feelings for someone else could prompt her to pursue other people. His attention was longer on the conversation that was currently taking place, though he would occasionally try to pick up a few things here and there to be able to answer if he had to. Seth wanted to be able to have this conversation with her on their terms, not because of other people wanting to push him to make that decision. Maybe he was just being silly. He knows that was their way of trying to get him to tell Katrina how he really feels because he's made it that obvious. But he was getting inside his head and over thinking things.

As the night went on and spilled back out into the streets of Rome, Seth lingered behind and admired Katrina. She was the most beautiful to him and there was nobody here that could change that. Katrina laughing at something, caught his attention and he managed to catch up to her. She smiled at him when he appeared at his side and they fell into step with each other.

"What are you thinking?" Katrina asked.

"I wanted to tell you myself when I was ready." Seth says. "There isn't someone else. It's you."

He could see when she realized what he was talking about. "Me?"

"I thought I made it obvious that I did." He said as they slowed down and walked behind everyone else. "The guys seemed to notice and so they were trying to get me to tell you. But I was worried that you didn't feel the same way or what if something goes wrong and it messes up our friendship. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, and so I guess I was trying to play it safe to keep from losing you."

All those times when Katrina would catch him looking at her, even when he would sometimes look somewhere else, thinking that she wouldn't notice. All those times he would stay behind and talk with her, even when nobody else would. The way he smiles that only seems to appear for her. Their inside jokes. The way they were starting to speak to each other, without having to say anything. The list goes on and on and a part of her always thot that it was just a part of their friendship. But now she sees that it was more than that.

"I didn't want anyone to think that I'm getting special treatment because of having a relationship with you, when I worked hard to get to where I'm at now." Seth added.

"Is that what you want?" She softly asked. "Something more than a friendship?"

He looked over at her had that feeling again where she was the only person around. Like she could see past everything and see into his soul. "I mean, if you don't feel the same way, you can let me know. I'll handle it."

"Seth." Katrina says, gently grabbing his face in her hands.

His arms automatically wrap around her waist and keeps her close to him and she felt perfect in them. As if she was meant to be there. He runs the tip of his nose down hers and he saw a sparkle in them. Katrina felt safe in his arms and she just wanted to stay in the warmth that circled around her, just from being in his arms.

"When's our first date?" She managed to ask.

"Really? It's safe to say that you'll say 'yes'?" Seth asks.

"Yes." Katrina softly says before smile appeared on her face. "I didn't want to just assume anything about how you may feel about me, so that's why I didn't say anything. Besides, a lot of people know all the hard work you've put into getting here. I didn't hand you anything."

"You know there's people who are going to think that, regardless." He says, letting go of her.

Katrina lets out a sigh as they begin walking. "Yeah, but I guess we'll have to deal with it when we get there. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't continue what you're doing because of whatever we have."

"I've been meaning to ask, why choose to take a little vacation in another country, with nobody else except us?" Seth asks. "Why not invite your friends to come along with you?"

"Because sometimes I like being alone." She replies. "Sometimes I feel like I just need a break. Not because I'm mad at anybody or anything. But because I just want a break, and enjoy things by myself. We live in a generation where a lot of people look down on you wanting to do something by yourself because if you do, that means that you're lonely and unhappy and that's not always the case. It's okay to enjoy time to yourself."

"That is very true." Seth says. "I'm happy I'm here, though. Maybe I can take you on a proper date before we go back to England."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Rollins?" She asks.

He chuckles and takes in the scene. "Yes. So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

"I would love to." Katrina replies.

Seth stops in front of her and looks at her full lips. He watches as she slightly passes her tongue across her lower lip and bites it. Seth just wanted to have her lips against his and bite them himself. But he wanted to do it right. She at least deserved that, even if she wanted the same thing. This was a step in a new direction for the both of them and neither of them wanted to mess it up. Now they could both see where things go from here.


End file.
